


【斑带|卡带】诱惑

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo





	【斑带|卡带】诱惑

1.  
人心是脆弱的，容易受到诱惑的。

宇智波带土在人生的道路上迷了路，他这次和琳、卡卡西都走散了，迷茫的少年独自徘徊在一片陌生沉郁的黑暗里不知所措。

宇智波斑就是这时出现的，他霸道地声称是自己在冥界和人世的边界捡到了带土，这少年就该以身相许，归他所属。

于是斑恣意把带土按倒在自己胸前，用力揉捏少年圆润小巧的臀部和纤细柔韧的腰身。

这老男人真是浑然天成得狂妄又任性，带土在意乱情迷间歇的短暂清醒中冷静地评价着。  


2.  
带土才十六岁，这个年龄的少年对情欲虽不是一无所知，但也只限于纸上谈兵，毫无实操经验，只需一点撩拨就能点燃他温热青涩的肉体。

因此当斑握着自己，和他的性器交叠、磨蹭时，带土只感觉自己像是被一点火星瞬间引爆的干燥木材，他脸红得快滴血，眼神迷离，身体发热，下面那根东西在男人的手里任其摆布。

被斑揉搓着高潮的瞬间带土想起了卡卡西的脸，自己和他总是小心试探着，保有一份少年们特有的青涩甜蜜，不曾越雷池一步，仅有的也不过是那天午后树下一个挨挨蹭蹭、蜻蜓点水的吻。

好不容易……才和卡卡西互相明确了心意，还有琳，以为自己死了他们一定很伤心吧，好想再陪在他们身边……

3.  
带土不断在克制和放纵的欲望间来回往复，徘徊不定。

他从小就是一个孤儿，他无比渴望有人能够接受他、注视他、认可他，因此他很感谢上天让他认识了琳。

现在的他是一个迷途的孩子，他更加渴望着有个人能引导他、指正他、教会他。暴力、包容或者温和的劝说，这些方式都无所谓。

神啊，我祈求您，请引导我。

但带土不知道的是，听从召唤而来的，不一定是天使的指引，更有可能是魔鬼的诱惑。

而人心是脆弱的，尤其是懵懂敏感的少年，更容易受到诱惑。  


4.  
当斑触碰到带土敏感的后穴时，他清晰地感受到了少年正在颤抖，这种脆弱的颤抖让身下修长柔韧的肉体更加可口，他并不急于享用这样的美味。

斑是一个优秀的猎手，他蛰伏在黑暗里，按部就班地进行着自己的计划，静静等待迷路的无助幼兽走进自己布好的陷阱。

他狠狠贯穿身下的少年，践踏他的尊严，却也引爆了他的欲望。

但这也不过是余兴节目。

……………………

在斑的身体下，带土被贯穿的身体得到从未有过的快感，堕落的、禁忌的、毁灭的、绝望的……

很强烈的快感，近乎天堂的快感。

在狂风暴雨般的顶弄和抽插里，青涩的肉体很快就承受不住地再一次高潮了，粘稠的液体射在带土自己的小腹处，无力随着男人操弄的节奏上下摆动身躯。

在沉浮的欲海里，带土迷迷糊糊地知道，自己已经屈服，既是屈服于斑的强大，也是屈服于自己的懦弱。

5.  
斑拉起少年的腰身，把他摆成跪趴的姿势，磨蹭着带土已经被操开的穴眼调整进入的角度。

硕大濡湿的龟头长驱直入顶进湿漉漉的穴眼，沉着腰腹慢慢将尺寸傲人的性器挤了进去，直至完全进入将穴口撑开到一个更加紧绷张大的状态。

带土因为身后强悍巨物的完全插入，感到了无言的压迫，劲瘦的腰肢细密地抖着，神情更显出一份濒临崩溃的脆弱。

还不等身下的少年缓过神来，斑直接用手边抓揉着边用力分开身下之人的臀瓣，以自己一贯的狂野姿态凶猛抽插着，带土被他的力道撞得禁不住向前移位，只能被性器一下一下撞击着向前爬。

带土早已被肏干的说不出话来，他感到自己小穴肉壁被磨得越来越缠绵，只能一吸一缩地夹着那颗鼓硬的龟头。当带土再一次抖着腿射出来时，斑也达到了第一次高潮，畅快地中出在带土体内。在腰腹一片狼狈里，带土也无力再合拢自己的双腿，只好大张着瘫软在男人身下。

像个傀儡一样，被斑扯着往前面深不可测的黑暗走去……

tbc

下一章卡卡西出场，三人修罗场( º﹃º )


End file.
